


The Unexpected Complication

by Raina_The_Rogue



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_The_Rogue/pseuds/Raina_The_Rogue
Summary: Artemis had begun to think that he wasn't capable of romantic love. But then an awkward Minnesotan author with an odd name stayed at his house for spring break. Who knew it would blossom into something more? Definitely not Artemis.





	The Unexpected Complication

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a trial fic, as I'm still relatively new to the series (and what I mean by that is I've devoured most of the series in less than a week). Lemme know whatcha think of it and maybe I'll post some more! Thanks!

Artemis would have to be ignorant to believe that not being adept at calculations and numbers made you stupid. Indeed, there were many forms of intelligence; academics was just one of them. However, it seemed that one couldn’t get anywhere in the modern world without some higher form of education. And that was why he was helping one of Butler’s relatives with her geometry homework. She was his cousin via the marriage of one of his semi-distant relatives, and therefore exempt from receiving normal Butler family training. Her parents however, were incredibly friendly with Artemis’, despite them living all the way up near Minneapolis, in Minnesota. They had agreed to let her stay at Fowl Manor over Spring Break and “force both children to socialize for once,” as she had so “eloquently” put it. Most of the time she was grumbling about how she had homework over the break. “Seriously, who gives  _ math homework _ over spring break? A dictator, that’s who,” she grumbled as she doodled absentmindedly on the paper she was supposed to be calculating on. In many ways, she reminded  him of Juliet, with her intense interest in fighting and weapons. However, she seemed to be more hyperactive and creative than her. In between assignments, she had gone off on a tangent about the fictional multiverse she was creating. Artemis had to admit, from what he had heard, it was pretty impressive, though he would never say so aloud. “Uh, how do I do this again?” Dykema Jackson asked quietly, obviously embarrassed. Artemis sighed softly, picking up his pen once more. The amount of information she was able to briefly retain and then subsequently forget was astounding. He suspected that there were some unintentional mental roadblocks to blame.

“Dykema, I’ve already told you three times.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. And I told you, it’s DJ,” she added with a small smile. That was another thing that Artemis had noticed. She almost seemed to go out of her way to keep a grin on her face, or she really was just that happy. Either way, her joy was infectious. Artemis found himself forcing a tiny smirk from his lips more than once during Dykema’s short stay at Fowl Manor. He was almost annoyed by it, but a small part of him was grateful for it. His house had always had a somber atmosphere to it, and their new arrival had helped deconstruct a bit of that. Artemis turned his attention back to the arithmetic before him. It was incredibly simple to him, really. However, to the girl sitting next to him, it might as well have been in a different language. It was almost embarrassing how awful she was at the subject. It was a miracle that she had gotten this far into her education at all. DJ had never been the most academic person in existence. She preferred to spend her time taking karate classes and pining after fictional characters via the many fan fictions she was in the process of writing. Her fascination with the fantastical and impossible was bordering on obsession. And she didn’t mind one bit. Fictional people were more interesting than real ones anyway. Well, except for special cases. Artemis Fowl was definitely one of those. She had noticed his intellect right away. It was obvious in the way he spoke, the way he carried himself. She wouldn’t have expected something like that from someone who could only be no more than a few months her senior. His cool and collected demeanor had drawn her in. He fascinated her, to put it frankly. She thought that people like this only existed in the fictional world. Obviously, that was not the case. As a psychology enthusiast, she automatically wanted to discover what made him tick. And to a certain degree, the same was true for Artemis. Both were attracted to the other, in a semi-scientific sense of the word. Neither of them could have guessed that it would develop to become anything beyond that. 


End file.
